Imagination
by Y-a-o-iii
Summary: Une rentrée qui s'annoncer toute a fait banal pour Sasuke Uchiwa s'éait sans compter sa rencontre avec Naruto ! Fiction que j'écris sans savoir ou elle va d'où le titre "Imagination"


Voila ma première fiction ^^ Mais je sais pas se qu'on dit avant le début alors je vais juste mettre comme les autres xD

Auteur : y-a-o-iii appelée Uchii Uchiwa aussi ^^

Série : Naruto

Titre : Imagination ( tout simplement par ce que je l'imagines encore ^^ )

Couple : Sasuke Naruto

Genre : Romantique ?

Disclamair : Ils sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto mais je comptes bien le torturer pour les avoirs !

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Tout commença à Konoha , un village très connu pour son lycée très renommé et la puissante famille de milliardaire : la famille Uchiwa .Cette famille composer à l'heure actuelle de Itachi , 24 ans , des cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux noir très sombre . Il y a aussi Sasuke , le frère d'Itachi qui est sa copie parfaite sauf les cheveux , ceux de sasuke laisser deux mèches tomber devant ces yeux et tout le reste rebiquer vers l'arrière .Sasuke a 17 ans et il est très peu sociable , il caché un passé sombre car les parents d'Itachi et Sasuke étaient mort dans un accident de voiture . Demain c'est la rentrée pour Sasuke , il rentré en première L , et bizarrement il n'était pas impatient de sa ! Dans sa chambre Sasuke pensait a comment tout cela aller se dérouler :

Sasuke: Bon demain c'est la rentrée donc finit les vacances . Bon il n'y a qu'une première L donc la réparation des classe vas pas être surprenantes ! Après , à la pause je vais me faire harceler par des filles , c'est des vraies folles là-bas !

C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

...: Sasukette ?

Sasuke : ET ! je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme sa Itachi !

Itachi : Ouais Ouais , mais bon je viens te prévenir que tu fait penser a un fou à parler tout seul !

Sasuke : a... ok ! je parlerais a ma tête alors !

Itachi : dac' aller vas te coucher !

Itachi parti . Sasuke décida d'aller prendre une douche . Il y resta 1 heure sous l'eau chaude à penser a demain . Il n'aimait pas l'école , il n'avait pas d'amis car il n'aimait pas sens faire , pas de copine n'ont plus, il se demandé a quoi sa sert ? Finalement après sa discution mentale il alla se coucher dans son pyjama noir moulant avec l'insigne Uchiwa dessus .

Le lendemain

DRING ! DRING ! ( bruit de réveil )

BOOM ( bruit de choque )

Et voila Sasuke à encore casser son réveil en le jetant contre le mur . Sasuke encore a moiter endormi déssendis dans le cuisine où il manga les crêpes qu'Itachi avait faite .Itachi entama la discution :

Itachi : Tu stresse ptit frère ?

Sasuke : Non

Itachi:Qui c'est cette année tu sortira peut être avec une fille !

Sasuke : * désespèrer * Itachi ... j'vais me préparer !

Sasuke monta prendre sa douche et enfila son uniforme . 5 min après il déssendit et pris le chemin du lycée . Arrivé là-bas le brun soupira , toutes ses "fan girls" étaient la ! Sasuke se décida a entré dans le lycée

... : Sasuke je t'aime ! embrasse moi !

... 2 : Rêve Sakura-grand-frond ! il va sortir avec moi !

Sakura : Non avec moi ! Ino-la-truie !

Ino : REPETTE ?

Sasuke passa a coter de ces deux furies embulantes . Le pire dans tout sa c'est qu'elles aiment que son argent ! Enfaite personne , au lycée , ne le connaiser vraiment .

Sasuke n'eu aucun mal a touver sa classe , il s'y diriga rapidement quand il eurta quelqu'un :

... : Aie ! Désoler j'essailler de trouver ma classe

Sasuke : ok pas grave ! Tes en quel classe inconue-aux-yeux-bleu ?

Car oui celui que Sasuke avait renserver avait de manifique yeux bleu , qui regrouper toutes les teintes de bleu connues a ce jour . Il avait aussi une cheveulure blonde comme les blés . Sasuke pensait qu'il resembler a un ange

inconue-aux-yeux-bleu: je suis en première L et je m'apelle Naruto Uzumaki ! * avec un grand sourir *

Sasuke:Moi c'est Sasuke Uchiwa et tu vas être dans la meme classe que moi

Naruto : COOL ! * il s'extasier de joie* je vais être dans la classe de mon ami Sasuke !

Sasuke : * petit sourire a peine visible * allez vien suis moi

Naruto suivit le brun jusqu'a leur classe et ils s'assirent a côté .

Sasuke qui habituellement rester seul et ne parler pas s'étonna lui même d'être ami avec le blond

Sasuke : *penser * Putin c'est kil est canon ce Naruto ! avec c'est cheuveux blond et c'est yeux bleu . A travers son uniforme ont peut voir son torse finement musclé ... * prends consience de se qu'il dit * AAAAAAAA j'suis entrain de fantasmer sur un mec ? mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Voila , j'espère que sa vous a plut ^^ A vos clavier pour donner votre avis ! Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe .

Uchii Uchiwa !


End file.
